Infiel
by AnGeLuSyCaIm
Summary: Discusión "matrimonial" entre Francia 23 y España del mundo paralelo  que aparentemente se ha enamorado de Bélgica  ¿Será perdonada la "infidelidad"?
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho que no escribía. Creo que tengo dos fics abandonados. A ver qué puedo hacer con ellos, ahora que estoy de vacaciones.

Bueno, tengo que confesar que me enamoré de esta pareja, que _es medio-canon_, pero solo hay un fic de ellos -.-U

Así que quise hacer algo por la parejita. **Miruru** fue mi inspiración. :3

Confieso que no le he puesto a este fic todo el amor y la coherencia que debería xD espero que aun asi les guste :3

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración: Los personajes del mundo paralelo son oficiales y salen en el evento: 2010 christmas event<strong>

- Tengan en cuenta que ellos no son totalmente parecidos a España y Francia del mundo _"normal"._ Francia es menos pervertido y más shotacon xD … y lo más importante … _¡ no tiene pelos en la barba!_ (? ) … y España es aun más mono y se sonroja fácilmente. *o*

¡Y tienen rabo y orejitas! ¡Y andan desnudos! ¡Son perfectos! (?) *_babas por todos lados*_

* * *

><p>Despertó confuso, en medio de un verde prado. Lo último que podía recordar es que hace escasos minutos él se encontraba en el mundo humano, buscando la marca que salvaría su mundo.<p>

Y al parecer lo habían conseguido.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Al fin habían cumplido su caótica misión en aquel extraño mundo, y finalmente había vuelto al mundo paralelo al que pertenecía.

Nada más incorporarse, ligeramente confuso y desorientado, España miró a su alrededor en busca de sus compañeros. Se llevó una decepción al no ver a nadie.

Quiso ir a buscarlos, pero se encontraba totalmente agotado [ir por el mundo desnudando gente agota mucho (?)], así que se limitó a sentarse tranquilamente en el césped a esperarlos. Fue una sorpresa descubrir que en su cuello aún se encontraba una suave y cálida bufanda que le brindaba su calor. No pudo evitar acariciarla con cierta nostalgia. Ahora ya no volvería a ver a esa chica tan adorable y amable.

Suspiró desanimado.

Sintió como el viento mecía suavemente sus cabellos mientras miraba melancólico al horizonte que se extendía ante él. Mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba aquella dulce sonrisa, la brisa gentil acariciaba su piel. Si se concentraba, incluso podía oír los dulces y entristecidos susurros del viento, retumbando ligeramente en su oído y diciéndole …

"_**¡ADULTEROOOO!" **_

Gritó Francia nº 23 salido de la nada, dándole un susto de muerte. España dio un brinco exagerado, maullando con el rabo alzado y todo el pelo erizado.

" _**¡Traidor, traidor, traidor! ¡Me has puesto los cuernos!"**_- Refunfuño el rubio dramáticamente a pleno pulmón, mientras el moreno le miraba con los ojos abiertos a proporciones épicas, y las orejas gachas, temblorosas por el susto .

"¿F-F-Francia 23? ¿Q-Qué … - ?" – Preguntó el español confuso y aún bastante asustado. Su pregunta permaneció inacabada al ser interrumpido por el mayor.

"Por fin te he pillado. He querido hablar contigo cara a cara desde que has confesado tu vil infidelidad, y de aquí no vas a escapar hasta que me des una explicación. A ver … - se hizo un silencio dramático - ¿Qué tiene esa que no tenga yo?"

España amplió sus ojos y le miró fijamente con un tenue sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas.

Mientras, el francés le miraba fulminante con un ligero tic en el ojo. Volvió a repetir la pregunta ante el silencio del menor, que permanecía atónico. Y como se le ocurriera contestar: _'Dos tetas'_ juraba por dios que le tiraría del rabo con toda la mala leche que llevaba encima desde que lo volvió a ver con esa dichosa bufanda.

"Pero … Francia. No veo por qué tienes que estar tan enfadado por … "

"¡Calla _infiel_! – gritó entonces al más puro estilo de actor de telenovela - ¡Ya no puedo soportar esto más!" – concluyó Francia _dramáticamente_, dramatizando su drama con dramáticos movimientos. De pronto, el francés sacó de la nada un papel misterioso que entregó a España.

España tomó con suma curiosidad ese papel que le ofrecía el francés, preguntándose de _dónde _diablos lo había sacado, si hace un momento _no_ lo tenía … y ambos estaban desnudos , por lo que no tenía bolsillos para guardarlo …

Bueno, ¿Qué más da? Misterios de la vida.

Entonces, el español miró con detenimiento el papelito, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver de lo que se trataba. Mientras, un enojado Francia tomaba asiento a su lado.

"Francia … ¿esto es un papel de divorcio?" – preguntó confuso.

"Por supuesto. No puedo seguir unido a un infiel que pisotea mis sentimientos y traiciona mi confianza."

"Pero … ¿de dónde lo has sacado?"

"Me lo llevé al irme de casa de Francia, el del otro mundo . Estaba en una cajita que decía _'Calendarios'_."

"Pero … Francia 23 … nosotros no estamos casados." – replicó España.

"Ah … es verdad … ¡Pues rompemos! ¡No quiero volver a verte jamás, hemos terminado!"

"¿¡Estábamos saliendo! ?" – Preguntó España al borde del colapso.

"¡Eeeeeh! ¡Pues claro que sí!"

"Pero tú nunca dijiste nada de que estuviéramos saliendo."

"P-p … p-pero te besé. ¡Me prometiste que te casarías conmigo! ¡He estado esperando por ti! ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?"

"¡No lo digas tan alto! -" replicó España avergonzado. Estas cosas le daban muchísima vergüenza. Y más aún cuando vio que América se asomó y les comenzó a observar desde la colina de al lado, gritando: _'¡Hey chicos! ¡Ya empezó la discusión matrimonial! ¡Ya tenemos nuevo capítulo telenovelesco!' _

"Además … " – Antonio intentó seguir hablando mientras los ignoraba - ¿tú que hacías hablando con ese niño del otro mundo? Poco más y te encariñas con él y le das un beso. Pareces un shotacon. ¿Cómo crees que puedo tomar nuestro … b-beso enserio si te comportas así? Además … eso pasó hace mucho tiempo … "

España siguió hablando, más bien quejándose, sin darse cuenta de que la mirada de Francia observaba cada uno de sus movimientos fijamente. De pronto, y de forma brusca y repentina, España dejó de hablar por completo.

La razón fue clara.

Los labios de su compañero habían chocado con los suyos, exigiendo un beso posesivo y pasional. España amplió sus ojos. Un sonrojo enorme cubría su rostro. Su corazón empezó a latir como loco.

Su primer impulso fue protestar y apartar a Francia, pero este tomó ventaja y aprovechó la ocasión para introducir su lengua dentro de su cavidad, explorándola y deleitándose con su dulce sabor.

Pronto sintió como una mano acariciaba su torso y todo su cuerpo mientras seguía siendo besado de forma pasional..

"F-Fran … aah … ¿Q-Qué haces? P-Para aah"- reclamó con voz entrecortada. Maulló en protesta, pero muy pronto se encontró gimiendo durante el beso, a pesar de que intentaba acallar sus gemidos. Aunque siguió pataleando, sus ojos se entrecerraron, nublados por el placer.

Tras el beso, el rostro de Francis quedó a escasos centímetros del otro y sus manos reposaban sobre el regazo del moreno, acariciando sus muslos desnudos. – "¿Para qué besar a otro …" – susurró muy cerca de su oído, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo - "si te deseo a tí?"

"¡F-Francia! ¡A-Ap … A-Aparta! " – protestó sonrojado mientras colocaba sus manos en su pecho, intentando apartarlo. Mala idea … no debería poner las manos ahí. Podía sentir el corazón de él bombeando fuerte en su pecho, y el suyo propio reaccionando ante ello.

"¿Es es acaso te has olvidado de nuestro primer beso?" – Preguntó Francia, mirándole fijamente a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Sus ojos reflejaban todos los sentimientos de su alma. Su rabia, sus celos … su amor.

España tragó saliva. Estaba nervioso.

Sintió como Francia 23 lamia el lóbulo de su oído y dio un pequeño brinco .- "¿Lo recuerdas?" – insistió, susurrando cada palabra de forma extremadamente sugerente.

Al escuchar ese tono de voz, el moreno se sonrojó tanto que podía hacerle competencia a un semáforo en rojo. No pudo evitar bajar rápidamente la cabeza con timidez al recordar aquella pasión y gentileza depositada en un beso tan inocente.

¿Qué si lo recordaba?

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

A pesar de todo este tiempo, aun podía recordar ese beso, tan casto pero tan lleno de sentimiento.

* * *

><p>Ellos no eran más que dos pequeños cachorritos, chiquititos y traviesos. Eran tan adorables y dulces que prácticamente producían <em>diabetes<em> solo con verlos. Eran simplemente adorables. Tenían grandes orejas en contraste con sus pequeños cuerpos, unos grandes y brillantes ojos y unos cachetes ligeramente rechonchos que daban ganas de besar mientras se les mimaba con mil y un carantoñas. El cachorrito España llevaba un gran lazo rojo en el cuello y un cascabel en la punta de su rabito. Francia llevaba un lazo azul cielo que hacía juego con sus bellos ojos celestes. Esos dos cachorros se conocían desde muchísimo tiempo atrás y se habían hecho buenos amigos con el paso de los años. Solían jugar juntos muy a menudo y les encantaba explorar nuevos parajes.

En una ocasión, Chibi/cachorrito/Francia y Chibi/cachorrito/España se habían perdido en medio de una tormenta y habían tenido que refugiarse bajo las ramas de un gigantesco árbol medio caído, que se inclinaba hacia un lado debido a las múltiples tempestades que había superado a lo largo de su existencia. Entre las ramas y el suelo había un pequeño hueco que podía servirles como refugio, proporcionándoles un techo y algo de calor..

ChibiEspaña se sentía un poco culpable, ya que había sido él quien había insistido en ir a jugar a aquella zona tan peligrosa. Y más aun cuando vio como su compañero temblaba de frio. Además de eso, parecía asustado por los poderosos truenos que rasgaban el cielo. Temiendo que Francia 23 se fuera a poner enfermo por la forma en la que temblaba de frió, lo abrazó muy fuerte y comenzó a acariciar su sedoso pelo con sus manitas y su rabo, diciendo en un tono de voz muy suave que todo saldría bien y que saldrían de esta. Y de esta forma, trató de tranquilizarlo con dulces palabras y caricias tanto como pudo, sonriendo al sentir como el rubio y suave pelaje le hacía cosquillas al deslizarse entre sus dedos.

Tan solo deseaba que el otro volviera a sonreír. Amaba su sonrisa. Era muy bonita.

Al cabo de un tiempo repitiendo dichas acciones, Nº 23 se incorporó un poco y el pequeño lo miró curioso. Su amigo estaba sonrojado y comenzó a decir algo que no entendió. Tartamudeaba un poco, y se veía más nervioso de lo normal. De repente, y para su inmensa sorpresa, sus sentidos fueron invadidos por la dulce y suave fragancia de su compañero y la sensación de unos cálidos labios rozando los suyos, en una caricia tierna e infantil. Apenas duró un par de segundos, pero tan solo eso hizo falta para poder percibir el dulce néctar de los labios del otro y ser consciente de esa suave textura.

Tras el beso, Francia le dio la espalda, con un gran sonrojo que hacía competencia con el del menor.

España miraba a la nada, perplejo. No podía explicar que había ocurrido. Nadie pronunció ni una palabra tras un largo periodo de tiempo. Hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio, al comprobar que España ya no estaba tan cerca de él ni le volvía a abrazar. De hecho, parecía que el menor saldría corriendo en cualquier instante.

"España …" – susurró tristemente el rubio, despertando a su acompañante de la ensoñación en la que se vio inmerso. – "¿Estás enfadado p-por … ? ¿Ya no me vas a hablar? … ¿T-Te vas a marchar y me vas a dejar … solo …?"

"¿Q-Que? _¡No!_ ¡Yo nunca haría eso!" – replicó el pequeño escandalizado por esa idea – "Después de todo … estuvo muy b- … y-yo, lo que quiero decir es que … ¡Yo estaré contigo siempre! ¡Incluso si nos damos mil besos! ¡Incluso si para lograr eso tengamos que _casarnos_!" – declaró con la inocencia de su tierna infancia y con una determinación que asustaba a cualquiera.

"… ¿¡Lo prometes! ?" – exclamó el niño mirándolo con grandes ojos alegres e ilusionados.

"¡Claro que siiii!"

Ambos sonrieron, dándose un fuerte abrazo demasiado exagerado y meneando sus rabitos de un lado a otro juguetonamente, sintiendo una extraña sensación que nacía dentro de ellos.

Ambos, pequeños e inocentes, no podían explicar esa sensación.

Solo una cosa estaba clara.

Habían experimentado su primer beso …

* * *

><p>"P-Pero … éramos tan pequeños … y Francia nº 19 besa a todo el que se le cruce en su camino. Y yo no sé si tú … Y no sabía si tú te lo habías tomado enserio …. Y …" – replicó España, aun ligeramente avergonzado por la cercanía del otro.<p>

"¡No me compares con 19! Yo no ando besando a cualquiera, como esos otros _'yo'_. Sé que nunca he dejado muy claro lo del noviazgo, pero … ¿Acaso no es suficiente declaración ese beso? Sin mencionar además el amor que pongo cuando … cuando … " – De pronto, abandonando toda su seriedad, Francia sonrió de una forma tan retorcida y pervertida que hasta la pulga que tenía España en el rabo huyó espantada, por temor a ser violada. Ponía los pelos de punta. – ¡cuando toqueteo _DAT ASS_! – confesó finalmente.

"¿Cuando _dat_ queeeé?"

"Cuando te toqueteo el culo" – Aclaró Francia nº 23

"¿Lo toqueteaste? _**¿¡Cuándo! ?**_ " – exclamó alarmado, llevando sus manos a dicho lugar … como si con esa acción pudiera evitar lo … '_inevitable_'. – "Oh dios, ¡cuándo!"

"Si aun no te habías enterado, eso significa que mi técnica es verdaderamente efectiva" – dijo orgulloso con un aura escalofriante a su alrededor - "Algún día la perfeccionaré de tal forma que seré capaz de _violarte_ sin que te enteres. Así, la excusa de _'esta noche no, Francia, que me duele la cabeza'_ ya no será un impedimento."

"¿Qué estás murmurando, Francia?"

"¡Eh! ¡Nada! No murmuro nada. Además, yo no tengo por qué estar hablando contigo, infiel. Has destrozado mi corazón por completo." – dijo Francia volviendo a recordar '_La Trágica Traición del Amante Infiel _' – Solo podré perdonarte si tiras a la basura esa bufanda. Así demostrarás que me quieres a mí más que a ella.

"¡Qué! ¡No!" – dijo España aferrándose a ella. – Es un regalo de una persona que ha sido muy amable conmigo. No puedo hacer eso.

Francia le miró seriamente.

Definitivamente, España no sabía lo mucho que herían sus palabras al corazón de cierto felino, que en estos momentos se encontraba justo ante él.

Francis sintió sus celos ardiendo de nuevo en su interior y abrasándolo por dentro. Llevó una mano hacia su pecho. Una mano que se cerró con excesiva fuerza, presionando fuerte contra su pecho.

Se hizo entonces un incomodo silencio.

"Me estás diciendo entonces que la quieres más a ella, ¿no?"

España iba a decir algo, pero nº 23 desvió la mirada de su rostro y le interrumpió.

"¿Tan importante es esa bufanda para tí?" – susurró el rubio con voz ligeramente quebrada, lo que hizo que España quedase helado al escucharle – "Muy bien. Fantástico. Quédatela entonces."

Francia hizo una breve pausa y su mirada volvía a clavarse directamente en los ojos verdes que no dejaban de observarle.

"… Pero no vuelvas a buscarme." – Concluyó.

España se sorprendió al escuchar aquel tono tan serio.

" Ya no quiero saber nada más de ti. Vete con esa idiota. ¡Pero ten por seguro que ella jamás te dará todo el cariño que te puedo dar yo!" – Y en un arrebato, Francia le apartó bruscamente y se marchó.

"P-pero … 23 … ¡N-no!"

"¡No me hables!"

Y sin más, Francia se alejó a paso firme de allí. Celos y rabia era lo único que podía sentir.

Mientras, la mirada preocupada del español le seguía ansiosa. Cada paso que el otro daba lejos de él era una lagrima que trataba de reprimir. Su visión se iba volviendo más borrosa. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando …

Llorando … por él.

* * *

><p>Que siiiiiii, lo aseguro, aunque muchos no me crean: Francia de pequeño <span>TAMBIEN<span> fue INOCENTE (?)

…

… _i__ncluso _el del mundo "normal" … _ *alguien coge un revolver y le pega un tiro*_

* * *

><p><em>PD: La continuación (y fin) : mañana ... <em>_O el mañana del mañana. (?)_

_PD2: ¿Qué es DAT ASS? xD descubranlo en deviantart xDD_


	2. Chapter 2

Que pocos hits. Se ve que la gente no presta mucha atención a los personajes del mundo paralelo. Con lo monos que son Dx

* * *

><p>Francia había buscado refugio en la cima de una colina solitaria, junto al único árbol que se situaba en la parte más alta de dicho lugar. Desde aquel punto elevado se podía contemplar el gran paraje que se extendía ampliamente a su alrededor. Todo cubierto por el manto verde de la hierba fresca y diversas flores de variados tamaños y colores. Un bello atardecer comenzaba a teñir el cielo de vivos colores que impresionaban por su gran belleza. Lástima que para Francia, en esos momentos, todo estuviese teñido de gris.<p>

Suspiró con aire depresivo, encontrándose sentado sobre el césped, de forma que sus rodillas rozaban su pecho y los brazos las rodeaban de forma protectora.

Solo quería estar allí en completa soledad . Solo quería que nadie le viera en ese estado. Deprimido, desanimado, con el corazón roto. Puede que a veces fuese un poco pervertido, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera su corazoncito. Uno que palpitaba tan solo por cierto felino que no parecía tomarle enserio nunca cuando él, con empeño, trataba de mostrarle que en realidad lo quería, que en realidad se había enamorado de él.

Que irónico. Habían vivido toda una vida juntos, apoyándose el uno en el otro mutuamente. Y de repente llega una chica linda, sonríe un poco, muestra cierta amabilidad, y tan solo eso basta para que el de ojos verdes se encariñase con ella. No hay derecho.

Aunque ... Quizás no debía haberle exigido un precio tan alto como la petición de deshacerse de la bufanda. Él más que nadie sabía que España protegía cualquier muestra de generosidad y cariño con su vida. Normalmente, si le regalaban algo afectuosamente, lo guardaba y cuidaba con tanto esmero que asustaba. Le daba muchísima importancia a esas cosas.

Aun así … tenía la pequeña y absurda esperanza de que accediera a su petición … y aceptara su amor.

Era un iluso.

Bufó molesto. Esa situación era sumamente irritante.

Oyó de pronto un ruido tras su espalda, que consiguió sobresaltarle un poco. Giró ligeramente la cabeza para observar con expresión indescifrable como unos arbustos situados tras él se agitaban notoriamente. Al dirigir su mirada hacía ellos, estos se quedaron inmóviles, pero después de un rato observándolos pudo notar como se volvían a agitar un poco. Como si fueran incapaces de estar inmóviles durante demasiado tiempo.

Esto solo podía significar una cosa.

"España … incluso mi abuelita bailando _break dancing_ en una iglesia podría ser mucho más discreta que tú. Deja de espiarme y vete …" – dijo con sarcasmo.

Giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario. No le hacía falta ni confirmarlo. Sabía de sobra que era España.

Segundos después, dos orejitas marrones sobresalían por la parte superior del arbusto. El joven asomó la cabeza, haciendo un puchero con expresión apenada . Tanto la cara como el pelo estaban llenos de hojitas, incluyendo la hoja que se balanceaba graciosamente sobre la punta de su nariz y que le hizo estornudar.

Francia intentó ignorarlo tercamente y apoyó el mentón en sus rodillas, enroscándose más sobre si mismo. Estaba bastante enfurruñado, como un gatito al que le han obligado a bañarse y se acurruca mojado y enojado en una esquina guardando rencor a su dueño. Era extremadamente lindo. Para ser sincero, a España esa actitud infantil le resultaba tan mona que no pudo evitar sonreír.

Francia nº23 notó entonces como el moreno se acercaba a él lentamente, con mucha cautela, pero sin detenerse ni cesar en su empeño. Comenzó a ponerse algo tenso. Pasase lo que pasase no pensaba perdonarlo. Da igual lo que dijera.

"Francia …"

El susodicho no contestó.

"Esa chica era bonita …"

¿Qué? ¡Encima la está alabando delante de sus narices! ¡Esto es el colmo!

"… p-pero tú lo eres más"

"…" - ¿Eh?

El rubio se sorprendió, sonrojándose levemente. ¿Eso era un cumplido? … Ah, espera … _'tú lo eres más' _… ¿más _qué_? ¿más _bonita_? ¿¡Le acababa de llamar _bonita!_? ¡Acaso no podía haber escogido otro adjetivo más masculino o algo!

Dejó atrás sus pensamientos al notar como el chico comenzaba a tartamudear. Seguro que ahora mismo estaba totalmente rojo.

"Puedo vivir sin ella, p-pero … no puedo v-vivir sabiendo que … q-que l-la persona con la que he compartido toda mi vida desde que era un cachorro y … y que he q-querido y _quiero_ no me habla más …" – decía con cierta dificultad, moviendo la cola de un lado para otro, bastante nervioso. Mantuvo sus orejitas gachas, algo temblorosas, mientras trataba de no sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

"Lo de la bufanda fue un gesto muy generoso, y no quise tirarla, pero , s-si realmente es la única forma con la que puedo demostrarte que me importas, entonces no me arrepiento de habérmela quitado. La tiraré si es lo que deseas"

Francia no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado confuso. España se conmovía por cada mínima muestra de amabilidad y ternura dirigida hacia él, y sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a tirar esa bufanda … por _él. _

Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y comenzaba a notar una extraña y cálida sensación. Esto no podía ser bueno.

Mientras, el menor se empezaba a poner nervioso por la falta de respuesta por parte del rubio. Con cierta timidez, se acercó un poco más hacia él, apoyándose sobre sus cuatro extremidades. Con gráciles movimientos felinos, España consiguió acortar las distancias.

Francia, aun sumido en sus pensamientos, no se esperaba lo que vino a continuación. El pelaje de su rabo y sus orejas se pusieron de punta y soltó un maullido sobresaltado al sentir como España rompió la escasa distancia entre ellos y le dio un par de lametones _'de disculpa'_ en el cuello y el hombro. Después de esto, comenzó a restregar de forma cariñosa, e incluso mimosa, su cabeza contra su espalda, tal y como lo haría un gato deseoso de atención y cariño. El menor empezó a ronronear, mientras mimaba a Francia. Al cabo de un minuto, al escuchar el ronroneo disimulado del mayor no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa gatuna llena de felicidad.

"¿M-me perdonas?" - le preguntó ilusionado, meneando su rabito.

Francia seguía sin responder, así que el moreno puso en práctica una de sus tácticas favoritas.

¡Cosquillas!

Fue inevitable que el rubio comenzara a reír a carcajadas cuando notó unas manos acariciando su cuerpo y provocando su risa. Como contraataque, él también comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al otro felino.

España se sorprendió cuando Francia, con un hábil movimiento, se dio la vuelta y se tiró sobre él, quedando ambos acostados con el rubio encima. Ambos comenzaron a rodar por la hierba, riendo, hasta que de pronto, el mayor tomó sus muñecas y las colocó a cada lado de su cabeza, quedando de nuevo sobre él y sujetándolo de forma posesiva pero gentil. Permanecieron mirándose directamente a los ojos durante un tiempo, hasta que Francia sonrió, aflojando un poco el agarre.

"Solo te perdono si aceptas dos condiciones" – dijo melosamente apartando con delicadeza un mechón castaño de su rostro.

"¿C-Cuales?"

"Primero … Hay algo que debemos aclarar de una vez. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

España embozó una sonrisa gatuna.

"¡Síi~!" – Francia nº23 rió feliz y enternecido ante ese tono risueño.

"Segundo … tendrás que compensarme por tu comportamiento"

"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con … _'compensar'_?"

Francia embozó una sonrisa juguetona y extremadamente pervertida.

¿Qué si lo iba a compensar?

Vaya que si~

* * *

><p>No me tiren tomates :( ya sé que el final es cursi pero me gusta así xD<p> 


End file.
